


Not Alone

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: While editing your videos for YouTube, something strange happens. Footsteps coming from above you, doors opening by themselves, and knocks on the front door when no one is there. So, you call your boyfriend for help.





	Not Alone

Being a YouTuber was one of the best jobs a person could have. You got to make your own schedule, got to put out whatever content you want, and you got to be involved in a lot of cool projects with different kinds of companies.

One of your favorite companies to work with was Marvel. When your channel reached 1 million followers, Marvel reached out to you and asked if you wanted to be a part of this project they were working on. Of course, you said yes, and they flew you to New York where they were filming the latest Marvel film which happened to be the first Avenger movie.

While on set, you met the cast, got to release all new content for your blog, even got to be an extra in the movie. In return for their generous opportunity, you talked about Marvel, wrote about Marvel, and did some publicity for their company on your challenge. Turns out, your audience loved Marvel as much as you did. Because of that reason, you got to visit the second Thor movie where you got up and personal with Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston.

Both men were exceptional at what they do, but Tom stood out to you the most. You connected differently to Tom than you did with Hemsworth. Tom loved what you did and has even seen a few of your videos before ever meeting you. For as long as you were on set, you hung out with Tom as much as you could. He took you on tours of the place, showed you how he got into his Loki costume, and he even let you try on the famous Loki helmet.

Then one day he asked you on a date and things haven’t been the same since. When you left back to your home in Los Angeles, you two stayed in touch, often seeing each other. He was usually the one to come to you, but there were times you flew to London to spend weeks there with him. It’s why you love being a YouTuber because you got to go anywhere you wanted, and still make videos.

Now, 6 months after your first date, you and Tom were going on strong. Your audience loved that you were going out with Tom and so did Tom’s. Tom was staying in LA for a few weeks doing some promotion work for his movies, and it happened to be close to where you lived. He was staying at a hotel, and you would have asked him to stay in your apartment, but you just weren’t at that place in the relationship yet. There were still some problems you were getting over, and you didn’t want to rush it. Tom understood that.

For now, you were content living by yourself. Sometimes it became a problem since you had isolophobia, which meant you feared to be alone, isolated. It wasn’t so bad when you were editing because you dedicated all your time and energy into that, often playing music or having Tom on Facetime to keep you company while you worked. You usually worked during the day, but lately, you’ve been so busy that you had to edit at night.

But, you were truly alone this time, and since you couldn’t sleep, you tried to edit some of your videos to keep your mind off the fact that you were alone. Because you were in an apartment building with other people, you kept your music on low since it was 3 am. Sliding into your chair, you played your favorite music and got to work editing your videos.

You decided to work on the video you made with Tom since he had some free time and wanted to hang out with you. For that video, you decided to do “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” challenge. Yes, it’s an old challenge, but you were cleaning your brushes and Tom was curious.

Going through the video, you laughed at how Tom pronounced things, how he explained them. God, you could listen to the sound of his voice all day if you could. Getting your software loaded, you began editing, taking bits and pieces of the video and adding them together, cutting some stuff out.

Grabbing some bland music so you wouldn’t get copyrighted, you dragged that over to the software so you could install it to play in the background. Suddenly, even though your music playing, you heard a crash come from your room. Immediately, you were on high alert. There wasn’t any cats or dogs since you were allergic to animals with fur. So there wasn’t any animal to make that noise.

Greeting up carefully, you walked to your bedroom door and peered in, not seeing anything. Your isolophobic fear came surfacing to the top, and suddenly, you didn’t feel like being alone. Taking a few steps into the room, you didn’t see anything knocked over. There was nothing that could have made that noise in the first place, so, what did you hear?

Passing it off as something that came from the outside, you went to leave when you heard something impossible. Footsteps came from above you, walking from the far corner of your room to the bedroom door. It wouldn’t have been so weird, except you lived on the top floor. The only thing above you was your attic. The realization came to you, that maybe you weren’t so alone, and that is the thing you feared the most.

“Hello? Is someone there?” you called out, not expecting to get an answer. Silence followed your question for a moment or two before you heard something sliding. Not being able to see it from here, it sounded like the attic door was opening that was in your room. Slowly walking to it, you noticed it open only slightly. No one could have done that, not even you. You weren’t tall enough to reach it without a ladder. So, something must be up there that did that.

Suddenly, the door shut, and you screamed as you ran out of your room, back to your computer. Something was going on, but you didn’t know who to call. Having been home all day, there was no way someone snuck into your house without you noticing. Your apartment was fairly small and you’d been cleaning all day. So, whoever or whatever was up there, it had to have been something from out of this world. So, who would you call for that?

Before you could decide, a knock came from your door. Maybe one of your neighbors heard your scream and decided to check on you. It was unusual since it was 3 am, but maybe someone had been up for water or to go to the bathroom, and they heard you scream. Walking to the door, you thought it might be best if you peeked through the peephole to see who it was. Before you could reach the door, another knock sounded, and you looked through the hole. Gasping, you backed away from it. What was shocking is that there wasn’t anyone there to have knocked. Because you were so close to the door, you would have seen someone run away, but nothing happened.

The way your house was set up, your kitchen was right by your door, and your kitchen window faced the same way the door was, so if you looked out the window, you would be able to see who was standing there. Creeping to the window, you decided to keep the lights off, and just peer through the curtains. Moving it to the side, you didn’t see anyone standing there. You had no idea who made that sound or if someone was playing a mean prank on you.

Before you could move away from the curtain, a bunch of pounding came from the door which made you scream bloody murder. The pounding increased, but there was no one there to make that sound. Fear spiked in your mind, and you needed someone over since you didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Scrambling to get your phone out, you called Tom in hopes he was awake. When he didn’t answer, you got tears, frustrated that he wasn’t picking up.

“Hello, you’ve reached Tom Hiddleston. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you, and have a nice day,” he spoke over voicemail.

“Tom, please pick up,” you cried, sniffling as the pounding kept happening. “Something is happening at my apartment and I need you right now. I don’t want to be alone. Please call me back as soon as you can.”

After hanging up, the moment you closed the call, the pounding stopped. You didn’t want to look out the window again, and you didn’t want to go to your room, so you ran to your computer and turned on both lamps, bringing your knees up to your chest. There was no room in your mind to focus on editing right now. All you wanted was Tom, and he better return your call soon. You didn’t want to spend the rest of the night alone.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, your phone rang, which made you jump out of your skin. One look at the phone, you saw it was Tom. You picked it up immediately.

“Tom?” you cried.

“Y/N, darling, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he sounded tired and you hated that you woke him up, but you needed him over.

“Something is happening here. I don’t think I’m alone in my apartment,” you whispered, not knowing who was listening.

“What are you talking about? Are you in danger?” he seemed more alert now.

“I’m editing my videos since I can’t sleep when I heard a crash come from my room. Tom, I heard footsteps above me. I live on the top floor. Then my attic door opened and shut and then someone was knocking on my door but no one was there. Tom, I’m scared.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“I need you right now. Please, I don’t want to be alone anymore,” you cried, although Tom was already up and gathering some essential things.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m on my way. Don’t open the door. I’ll let you know when I’m there,” he said seriously.

“Okay,” you whispered.

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Hurry,” you spoke softly before hanging up.

* * *

30 minutes passed before you heard knocking on your door again. Quickly getting out your phone, you texted Tom, hoping that was him.

**Are you outside my door right now?**

_Yes, it’s me._

Quickly getting up, you rushed to the door and flung it open, immediately going into Tom’s arms.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, rubbing your back. “I’m right here.” Pulling Tom inside your apartment, you closed the door and locked it.

“I don’t know what was happening,” you sniffled and Tom took you in his arms again.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here. You’re not alone,” he kissed the top of your head before pulling you over to the couch.

“Will you stay the night?” you asked, looking into his eyes.

“I intended to. You don’t think I would leave you alone after hearing that voicemail you left me. You scared me.”

“I am scared. I don’t know what’s going on. This has never happened before. I don’t know if there is someone in my attic or if it’s a ghost or something,” you sighed, settling into the side of his body.

“Based on the ghost person knocking at your door, I would go with the latter. We’ll check it out in the morning. Right now, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll protect you,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours gently before pulling away.

“I could really use Loki’s magic right now,” you pouted. That made Tom laugh, but he didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we watch a movie? A funny one to get your mind off things.”

“Okay,” you whispered, letting Tom do all the work. You knew, as long as Tom was by your side, you would be safe.


End file.
